The Mystery Girl and The Dark Side of the Moon
by VesLuvsAnime
Summary: Strange powers are at work, and Russia's up to something. He has all the other countries hunting down humans with the power to see the future, among other powers as well. When they find a young American girl who fits the bill, will she be the undoing of this plan? Rated M for cursing and minor suggestive adult themes. Contains 2 OCs and some shipping between them and the countries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A young brunette walks through the library, looking for a new book in the fiction section, when all of a sudden she hears a loud crash from the back of the library. Looking around, it seems as though the desk lady didn't hear it, so the young girl goes to check it out for herself. Grabbing a thick book off the shelf for some protection, she ventures behind the last row of bookshelves to find another young woman and an older-looking man sitting on chairs around a broken girl huffed and glared at the older man.

"This is your fault!" She spat at him. She stood up, stumbling a little from all the dust around them. The girl had beautiful pure black hair that reached her waist and crimson red eyes, she also had wolf ears on her head as black as her hair, and two wolf tails. She was well fit with curves in all the right areas, and her skin was perfectly in between tan and pale. Surprised by the killer appearance of the strange woman, the young girl hid behind a bookcase, acting like she was looking for a book while eavesdropping. She had a strange sense of adventure that always got her into trouble, and this scene was very intriguing to her. _I wonder if they're cosplayers? _She thinks to herself. It wouldn't be the first time she's come across people practicing acts for an Anime-Con in this library, however they normally rent out a meeting room...

"Luna," said the man, exhausted. "Must you blame me for something that was obviously your fault?" The older man spoke in a english accent filled with honey as the woman, Luna, glared at him.

"I was simply trying to read this book, and then you decided to fuck it up with your magic practice, as usual." Luna huffed, her arms crossed, her 'fake' ears twitching, and her tails swishing and fluffing with anger. _Wow! Is the tail mechanized?! These cosplayers are going all out! _The girl thought to herself as they continued talking. _Such a realistic situation, I wonder what it's based off of… _Thinking to herself and enjoying the show that she could not see, but envision in her mind, she accidentally dropped the huge book on the floor and caused a very hiding-place giving-away thud. She tried to duck into a different aisle, but couldn't before the man spotted her.

"Hey, you!" The man said, causing Luna to look at her, eyes too real to be contacts as she stared at the young girl before her. The man politely asked, "Do you need any help over there?" Luna rolled her eyes at him, never looking away from the girl.

"Umm, n-no. S-so sorry for bothering you." The girl was so unnerved by the intense gaze of the young woman that when she went to pick up the book, she dropped it again. Deciding to just leave the book on the floor, she stood and spoke, only looking at the man.

"I- well I heard a crash and came to investigate, and then I saw you two cosplaying and I just- i'm sorry I know it's not polite to eavesdrop but-" She keeps talking faster and faster as the wolf-eared woman kept staring at her, eventually making her break down and yell at the woman, "I'm sorry ok! Just please stop staring at me like that! It's inhuman!"

The woman smirked and took a step towards the girl. "Well it would help if one wouldn't call me a cosplayer, because these things," she improvised by twitching and flattening her ears without touching them and showing her slim hand that had perfect, very sharp claws and wagging her tails. "Are real, and the reason that my stare is inhuman is simply because I am not human." By how confident she sounded, the girl would almost believe that the woman was telling the truth, regardless of the fact that she was spitting her words the entire time.

Surprised and a bit scared by the display, the girl took a step back. Thinking for a moment, she exclaimed, "Oh- OH! I get it, I totally get it now! I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you were staying in character, so at first and thought that you were actually serious." Still unnerved by the look the woman was giving her she laughed and continued speaking while backing away slowly. "Um, the mechanics on that stuff is amazing, and your accent is really cool. It seems like you actually Could be some strange inhuman being."

Luna, sick of this little girl who refuses to believe the irrational, lost her temper. "Its called a demon, and yes. Before you say something, yes demons exist. Though we use concealment charms to blend in with you humans most of the time." She spat, rolling her eyes and parting her lips to reveal fangs that were too large for a dog, but too small for a vampire. As she sat down again, the man was silently watching, hoping that she wouldn't do anything rash to the poor girl standing before them.

Small sounds of laughter could be heard coming from the girl now as she kept muttering to herself, "Its a dream, I must be dreaming." Not looking at the two of them again, she picks up the book and reads the title aloud. "Dreaming of Demons, by Juanita Chase. I must have fallen asleep on the bus and now i'm having premonitions again. I told mom I needed a new prescription..." She keeps mumbling to herself as she starts to walk away, humming a familiar tune. It seemed to be a lullaby, and as she hummed all the lights started to dim and flicker.

Luna watched the girl as she was leaving. "Damn it you aren't going crazy! Damn why do you humans all have to be so god damn simple minded?" Luna scoffed at her back.

After a few seconds the man turns to her. "Have you noticed that she's sucking the power from the building yet?" At her negative response he continues. "She might be one of THEM you know, the humans who can see the future. She did say something about premonitions and a prescription didn't she? From what we know of them so far, their powers can be controlled by advanced medicines, and they can drain energy from all nearby sources when they feel threatened." He stands and starts to follow her. "If she fits the third criteria we ARE going to have to kidnap her. C'mon, Luna. There's no time to lose."

Luna nodded with a smirk and an evil gleam in her eyes as she took off after the girl. Quickly taking a different path so as to intercept the girl as the man ran after her, she smirked as she landed in front of the girl grabbing her quickly on the shoulders. Speaking in a startlingly malicious tone, she spoke to the girl. "Hello again, you are coming with us."

The girl's eyes widened in fear, and she just barely managed to stutter out, "Wh-what? You shouldn't be able to touch me, not in my own dream..." Her deep brown eyes kept seeming more and more vivid as the power was drained from the building. Luna almost didn't remember to get far away enough from the girl in time for her to release the energy without Luna getting herself harmed.

As the energy was released the man called out to Luna. "That was the last one! A mental EMP!" He yelled that excitedly while grabbing the young girl from behind, and pinning her arms to her sides.

Luna grunted as she tried to withstand the pain. "Yea, whatever. Lets just get the fuck out of here before she does this shit again."

"Well then bind her so I can teleport!" The man yells back to her. "I can't do everything myself!" As Luna is walking towards them to help him out, he adds, "And remember not to let her scream! We don't want a repeat of Halifax, got it?"

She nodded and pulled out some chains, binding her quickly. "There. This will keep her powers from rising, and this," She said as she pulled out a gag and put it in her mouth, "Will keep her quiet." The man quickly draws a magic circle on the ground and chants an incantation. They both stepped into the circle, Luna holding the girl as she struggles against them, and in a flash they're gone. Everything returns to normal in the library, except for a broken table in the very back and a missing book by Juanita Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luna held the girl close as they landed somewhere dimly lit by candles. "Well. Another successful capture I see." America steps out from the shadows and takes the girl from Luna. "Where'd ya find this one Iggy?" he asks.

"She was at the library" England said. "And don't call me Iggy!" Luna looked around obviously searching for someone.

"He's not here right now Luna. He went out with Italy over an hour ago." America turns toward England and asks, "What room should I put her in? I am assuming that we will wait for her to wake up before turning her over to, him."

England nods. "Lock her in my room for now." America nods and with that he ran up the stairs, causing England to yell, "Be CAREFUL with her!" Muttering swears under his breath as he and Luna walked up after him.

Luna sighed "Say England..." Luna looked at the British man.

He sighs back, "What is it now Luna?"

"I think i'm in love with Germany" She said.

He looks at her in surprise and says, "You didn't know yet?" At her seemingly hurt face he added, "We can all tell when a woman's in love. Even a demon woman." He then hands her the book that the girl was holding. "By the way, what city were we just in? They seem to be missing their copy of 'Dreaming of Demons'. Would you be a dear and figure out how to get it back to them? Thanks!" And with that he left her all alone in the living room, probably to go make tea or something. Luna sits, dejected, on the couch.

Luna curled up while sitting down. "I may be a demon but… What if he doesn't like me back?... What would I do?..." She whispered sadly to herself.

Luna continues moping on the couch for a while, until she hears a scream from upstairs, making her head hurt, a lot. She drags herself up the stairs to see America trying to smother the girl, and her screams, with a huge pillow.

She walked over and pressed a certain spot on the back of her neck to make her pass out. "Damn it America! What the fuck happened the gag and chains?"

America looks down and mumbles. "I didn't want her to freak out and think I was gonna hurt her, I wanted to explain what was going on to her."

"Well you did a slaptastic job at it." Luna said very sarcastically.

"Yea, yea. I can't help wanting to be nice to people who look almost scared out of their minds. I'm just a sucker for damsels in distress, aren't I?" America threw the pillow at Luna and sat on the bed next to the girl, stroking her hair. After a minute of this he asked, "Do you even know what her name is?"

"No she didn't say, plus she doesn't even know our names either" Luna said

"Huh, I thought you guys said that you met her in a library. How do you not know her name? Did you just attack her for no reason?" America said this jokingly, however the light of laughter leaves his eyes when he sees the look on Luna's face. "Oh my god, is that what you actually did?"

"We had no choice! She started talking about this and that, and the building was going haywire from it! So… we had to get her and bring her back here. She could have taken the place apart if we hadn't have." Luna said with a sigh as america questions just how she got that scared. England walked into the room holding a tray of tea and scones.

"She didn't know who we were," He says. "In fact, I don't think that she even knows who, i'm sorry, what she is." He places the tray on the nightstand and offers tea and scones to America and Luna. America quickly declines saying he has a stomachache, but takes the cup of tea after England kept insisting.

Luna didn't take any and just sat there, lost in her thoughts. "England… I, have another problem." Luna looked at the two former brothers, waiting for their undivided attention. "The other day, I saw Akio." Akio was Luna's ex boyfriend who had abused her in many horrible ways, though he was arrested for it a couple of years ago. "I don't know how he got out...but I saw him and managed to get away before he could grab me."

England looked extremely worried. "When was this? While we were out earlier? Why hadn't you told me this sooner?" America was ignoring England and Luna's conversation because he thought that the girl was going to wake up again and was watching her intensely.

"Well, it was the other day when I had gone to get some things for Germany's gun. I saw him there, ordering a gun." Luna said.

"Well, that seems ominous." Luna and England look over at the young girl, who is now sitting up on the bed and staring at Luna. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in Arthur's home here." Luna pointed to the man the girl had seen Luna with in the library.

"So, you're Arthur." She says, looking intently at England. "And I heard him call you Luna in the library." She says as she gets off of the bed. She notices America and adds, "And then there's this one... Why did you bring me here?" She's looking straight at Luna as she waits for someone to answer. England offers her a scone and some tea, which she ignored.

"You have special powers… that can also be very dangerous if you cannot control them." Luna said seriously, with not a single hint of humor in her voice.

"Special powers? What the hell are you talking about?" The girl takes a scone from England because he keeps bugging her, and adds, "Also, how are you all able to touch me? I'm still dreaming. I know this because you still look like some crazy demon." She says, pointing at Luna as she takes a small bite out of the scone. _Gah! this scone tastes like shit! Burned shit! Terrible... _

Luna sighed and pinched the girl on the arm, which hurt… a lot. "Now are you still so sure this is nothing but a dream? I'd be glad to go further to prove it to you..." Luna smiles sadistically, enjoying the mix of pain and fear on the girl's face. England chides her for scaring the girl again.

"Oww!" The girl gasped, although she stood up straight, in spite of Luna's efforts to cause her pain. "I-I've been able to feel pain in my dreams ever since I can remember! You're going to have to try harder than that." She says, flinching as Luna pinched her even harder. She quickly gave in though, saying, "Although, I doubt that I could dream up anything as disgusting as that scone..." Luna laughed hard at that and released the poor girl immediately after she dropped it back on the plate she had taken it from.

"HAHAHAH! I know right!" Luna's laughter echoed off the walls. "He totally sucks at cooking." She smirked and added, "You don't just dream up scones that are THAT disgusting, it goes against human nature almost..." She continues laughing while England is sitting in the corner of the room growing gloom-shrooms, while America is attempting to console him.

"Ok, you win, i'm not dreaming." The girl finally gave in. "But I refuse to believe that I have some special 'power' that would make people want to kindnap me."

Before Luna could reply, she suddenly tensed and held her chest wincing."O-ow, not again." She whispered. "E-England… It hurts…"

The girl stands in the middle of the room, surprised at the sight of such a scary looking woman so suddenly in pain, then asks, "Wait, England? Is that where we are now? How long was I asleep?! Last I knew I was in my school dorm in America!" England rushes over and helps support Luna.

Luna whimpered in pain "My chest hurts all of a sudden" England saw some of Luna's hair strands were shorter than normal. England starts to gather magical energy, and hurriedly orders, "Amer-Alfred, do something with her!" while pointing to the girl. America takes her hand and drags her out of the room as England starts to draw a circle on the ground.

Luna whimpered more before she passed out cold. Her ankle was moving on its own until it snapped and broke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Out in the hallway, America is trying to explain to the girl that England used magic to get her here, and that they all are just looking for people like her to turn over to a man who can help them learn to control their power. He sees that all he's managing to do is confuse her and decides to distract her with food instead. "Well, will you let me show you to your room? Or are you hungry at all? I know Arthur's disgusting scones aren't very filling." America said grinning like the idiot he was.

"Yea, I guess i'm a little hungry, but what abou-" She cuts out as America starts dragging her to the kitchen. When they get there she decides to finish her thought. "What about those two? Is she ok?"

He stood by the table and looked at her for a little bit before answering her. "I don't really know, but whatever is wrong with her Iggy can help her. That's one thing he is good at."

"Um, ok." She said as they sat at the kitchen table. Apparently, they're both made uncomfortable by long silences, so they both started talking at the same time, and then bumbled about who should talk first. It ended up being her. "So, your name is Alfred? That's a cute name." America replied yes, it was and then asked her name. "Oh, I never did tell you did I?" She sat up all straight and proper, and held out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Annalee Michaels, but my friends call me Vesuvius because of my temper. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, fraulein." They both jumped at the unexpected voice. "Hello Alfred. We're back." It was Germany. He introduced himself to her next. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, I am sorry for surprising you earlier." America could hear her mumble under her breath 'oh no, not another one' as he greeted them. Germany and Italy sat at the table with them. Germany looked at her for a moment before looking at America. "Alfred, where is Luna?" he asked with a very stern expression.

America answered nonchalantly. "She's up with Arthur in his room. She had another one of her, attacks." Germany looked worried and quickly excuses himself from the room. Italy introduces himself to Annalee.

"Ciao bella! My name is Feliciano Vargas, although you can call me Feli for short." He smiles such a natural, beautiful smile at her that she finds herself trusting him almost immediately. "Annalee, un bel nome per una ragazza molto bella." He says, kissing the back of her hand. "However," he adds, "I am very interested in this nickname of yours. You say that your friends gave it to you because you have a temper?" He waits while she answers and then continues, "Well, Mt. Vesuvius may be a extremely powerful volcano, but it is also very beautiful, in name and form, just like you bella." She blushes a little and he continues. "Would you mind if I called you Vesuvius?"

She quickly answers. "Oh! No, not at all!" They sit there smiling at each other for a while until America smiled and said that if she ever wanted some really great pasta, he would be the person to go to. "Oh? Are you a cook?" She asked Italy excitedly.

"Ve~ well not professionally, i'm just good at pastas mainly." As Italy says this England, Luna and Germany walk in, Germany supporting Luna as she sits at the table. Luna laid her head down on the table, breathing quick but her face no longer constricted with pain.

"Are you ok?" Vesuvius asks.

Luna nodded "Arthur said I was connected to a voodoo doll. It didn't do much damage, well my ankle is twisted and broken."

"Voodoo? That's real?" Vesuvius asks in surprise. Italy and America both nod and England starts to hum a strange, almost ominous tune.

Luna looked at him sadly. "Arthur… What will I do? I can't walk on a broken ankle..."

He responds in an indifferent tone. "Well, we will have to get the magic connection between you and the doll to break first, and then I'll be able to trace the magic back to whomever did this to you." He hummed a few notes and continued. "That's why i'm humming the song of years, It weakens magical power to the point where even those who can't use magic will be able to see and break it."

She nodded and moved on to another subject. "Just don't tell him about what we talked about earlier, ok? ...I, don't want to cause him any unnecessary worries."

"Huh?" America said. "What'd you talk about? Don't tell who?" To which he was met with a quick "None of your business!" From Luna. _He needs to learn to mind his own business…_ Luna thought.

Luna sighed as Germany was looking confused at what was being said. However, before he could say anything, Vesuvius piped in. "Excuse me, but I would still like to know what exactly is going on here. Alfred kinda explained that you guys kidnapped me so that I could meet some guy, who for some reason knows how to control my powers, but I still don't believe that I have any powers in the first place. You haven't done anything to prove that to me." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I guess that you should all just start at the beginning." As she finishes speaking, Germany and Italy look to England, very confused.

Luna decided to dump the task on England. "Well, you do know this better than I do." She said wearily.

After glaring at everyone for a short amount of time, he finally gives in and starts explaining, on his own. "Well," He starts. "We have a, um, acquaintance that has been searching for people like you for quite a few years now. In that time, he's found about 7 others. You'll end up meeting him later." Italy and Germany seem to understand now so England starts on the next subject. "As for you not believing that you have any powers, you can't force yourself to use it. It was only displayed in the library because you were scared." he turns to address Luna now. "Which by the way, you still have not apologized to her for, Luna."

Luna snorted and said, "I wasn't doing anything to scare her! She scared herself!"

At this, Vesuvius starts arguing with her. Never a good thing to do… "You started yelling at me in some other language! If that wasn't supposed to scare me then what were you trying to do? You made me speak the weird language too!" Vesuvius yelled at Luna as Germany and Italy looked on in slight terror.

England pipes up before Luna can start arguing. "Yes, yes. She did start speaking in her native tongue, as she was getting very irritated at you for insisting that she was a cosplayer. However you switched to her tongue so as to continue speaking to her. Your power did that for you subconsciously."

Luna rolled her eyes at his half assed explanation. "I have three native tongues, mind you." Luna said in a gruff voice. England shushed her quickly, telling her to not make this any more complicated than it had to be. America starts rummaging through the kitchen cabinets as Italy starts to make lunch. Germany looks on, almost unapproving but also hungry so he leaves them alone.

Luna rolled her eyes and watched him go with a sigh. "I am going to go to my room." She said as she stood, wincing from the pain of her broken ankle. She stumbled towards the stairs that would lead to her bedroom. Germany catches her and they walk out of the room together. Soon the room is filled with good smells from Italy cooking. Vesuvius continues talking to England.

"So my 'power' kicks in whenever I'm scared? Then, did it earlier when I woke up and screamed?"

"Yes" He replied, "It gave us all quite a headache too."

"So what about this mystery guy? When am I gonna meet him?" She asks.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell him that we found you eventually, however..." he stops speaking to her and starts yelling across the room to America. "Alfred! She is one of your citizens, although now that Luna knows that she exists it would be harder to protect her... what do you want to do?" America stops helping Italy for a moment to come whisper something into England's ear. England nods and says 'I see' before returning to speaking to Vesuvius. "It seems that he would like to try and keep you two from meeting. The man we are talking about has been known to be quite, well scary." Alfred nodded in agreement and returned to helping make lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luna refused to meet her crush's eyes as he helped her up to her room, while Vesuvius asks question after question of England until lunch is done, and he sends america to go get Germany and Luna. They were sitting in her room in an awkward silence, or at least it was until America burst in like a jerk yelling "ITS TIME FOR LUNCH!"

Luna nodded and said, "Ok we will be down shortly" as Germany began to help her to her feet.

"Bb sj rjw I'd ft GBP hi ejevd cry yt?" Was America's reply. He yelled it as he ran back down the stairs. It took a few seconds before Luna realized he was imitating Germany's accent. Luna sighed and moaned, wincing as she set her broken ankle on the floor.

"Thanks for staying up here with me." She said to Germany, blushing a little as he replied.

"Ja, it was no problem. Do you need help getting back downstairs?"

"I think I will be fine. You should get back to Italy now, just incase he gets hurt." Germany reluctantly walks down the stairs, walking slowly in order to catch her if she were to fall behind him, and wondering how Italy could possibly get hurt just eating lunch, then remembers that it's Italy. How could he NOT get hurt, right? Luna followed him while trying to hide her pain. She took her time to admire him. _He is so handsome...But with Akio around...he won't be safe..._ she thought. The two hear another unintelligible yell from the kitchen, followed by a loud SMACK and America yelling 'ow'. "I wonder what he did now" Luna muttered.

After lunch America decided on his plan. He began step 1: obtain magic transportation. "Yo Iggy, can I borrow your car? I promise I'll drive on the right side of the road!"

He had said it so joyfully, he was sure England would say yes. But, he didn't. Instead he replied like this: "Don't call me that you wanker! And you can only use my car if you drive on the LEFT side of the road! The LEFT!"

America restates, saying he meant that he would drive on the correct side of the road, and once he has permission, grabs Vesuvius's hand, shouting back to the group as he leaves. "Hope y'all won't mind if I take HER with me then!" And slams the front door before Luna can even get out of her chair.

"England…" She says. "You just made the biggest mistake ever. Remember last time you let him drive your car, and he said he was going to drive on the correct side of the road?"

England was glad she didn't seem too worried about the fact that he had left with Vesuvius, and decided not to sell him out on it. "Yea, it's ok. He won't be driving it for long, he's probably just going to the airport." As he said that he realized that that would set her on edge. He starts chanting the song of years, which will paralyze her if she steps out of the room.

Luna nodded and stood up. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going out. I need to think about some things." She side glanced at Germany as she passed him, before stumbling out of the room. The paralyzation spell set off just as she walked out of the room, causing her to start panicking.

England starts explaining before she got too panicked. "It's not the voodoo," He starts, getting her attention. "I'm sorry, Luna, but I cannot allow you to follow them."

She quietly said, "I'm not going to follow them. I really am just going out, England"

He narrows his eyes at her. "Explain to me why I don't believe you."

"GOD DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU FUCKING TELL I HAVE A LOT OF SHIT ON MY DAMN MIND! OR DID YOU FORGET OUR CONVERSATION FROM LIKE, TWO FUCKING HOURS AGO?!" Luna screamed at him, her face totally red with anger and her eyes flashing.

England nearly fell out of his chair. "Oh, ok. I suppose that you aren't going to follow them." He quickly undos the spell and adds, "But I would prefer if you took someone with you, in your state..."

"...I'm fine England. I… just need to be alone right now." She stormed out of the house before anyone could say anything else, then limped over to a nearby park. There she fell and cried, nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning quickly, she just barely noticed who it was before she slapped them in the face. It was Germany. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" She hastily apologized.

Germany just brushed it off and sat next to her. "England sent me to keep an eye on you." He said as he looked at her, worried. "Why were you crying?"

She looked away. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like vat?" _His face is so strong, even when he's worried…_ Luna thinks to herself.

She blushed shyly and curled up the best she could on the ground, not saying anything to him. Germany watched her for a moment, very confused, then just picked her up and started carrying her back to the house. Looking at the sky as he walked, he said, "Well, it's going to start raining soon. We should get back inside."

"I don't mind being in the rain" Luna protested weakly.

"You should, do you want to get ill?" Germany retorted.

"I'm a demon...I don't get sick very easily" She said.

"You're not used to people caring about you, are you?" Germany's voice has a hint of annoyance in it now.

Quick to try and fix it, Luna explains. "No...you know my past...I was abused by my ex, Akio." Germany realizes how mean he just was and apologises, not saying anything else until they are almost back to the house.

"We WILL get him back for this, for hurting you so much." He looks her in the eyes. "I will not rest until he suffers for his wrongdoings towards you."

Luna is so surprised at such an extreme response from Germany that she didn't think before responding. "Normally you only do that for Italy" She says.

Germany waits a long second before answering. "Not only Italy. I- I find that I feel very protective of all the friends I have come to know because of him." He put her down on the front step, and sat next to her as he continued. "You, Japan, England, America, and even France. I feel that I owe it to all of you, to get rid of those who take the smile from your face, because of your friendship that gave me mine."

_I see… He only sees me as a friend..._ Luna's heart throbbed at the words, but she hid her pain. "Well, I am glad I could help you." Germany nodded and looked a little sad as he watched Luna, lost deep in thought. All of a sudden his phone rings. When he looks at the caller id he sees that it's Prussia.

"What is it bruder?" He asked in a very tense voice. He listens for a bit and then looks confusedly at Luna. "Are you sure bruder? Alright, I'll put her on." He turns and gives the phone to Luna. "He, wants to speak with you."

She took it and answered angrily. "Hello, Prussia. What is it this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hi Luna!" Prussia yells into the receiver. "So um, you know those people that Russia has us looking for right now?" There is a pause while Luna answers. "Well, France, Spain and I ran into one at this club, and well... now he's tied up in west's room." Luna heard an argument in the background and Prussia starts talking again after a few seconds. "So, what should we do with him? Bring him to England so he can bind his powers, until Russia comes to get him, or just bring him to Russia now?"

"Bring him here." Luna responds tensely. "England and I also found one in a library."

His voice sounds surprised on the other end of the line. "Really? Ok. We'll be there in a few hours. Bye!" And with that he hung up.

Luna sighed and stood, only to fall against Germany with her hands on his chest. Germany blushed a little and helped her to her feet. The first drops of rain were beginning to fall. "We should go back inside to wait for them." Germany said as Luna looked up at him and slowly leaned up.

Germany picked her up because she wasn't walking, and carried her into the house bride-style. She kissed his chest to get attention, and he was so surprised that he tripped on the doorstep, dropped Luna, and hit his head so hard on the floor that he went unconscious. She yelped in pain as she fell, hitting her head and knocking her out. Blood began to spread around her head slowly.

England and Italy heard the noise and went to investigate. England immediately starts to heal Luna as Italy starts to scream like a little baby while trying to wake Germany up. It got so bad to the point that England had to put a spell of silence on Italy so he could focus on healing Luna.

Germany wakes up before England is done healing Luna, and faints at the sight of her blood. At that point Italy moves him to his room. Germany doesn't wake up again until Prussia and the others get there. Luna wakes up about an hour before they arrive and forces herself not to go rest like England keeps telling her to. Prussia and the others arrive just in time for dinner. (Italy's cooking, again.)

Luna stumbled down the stairs, paler than normal due to blood lost. Spain calls out to her when she reaches the kitchen. "Hey Luna! Que pasa chica?" France and Prussia had immediately gone to check on Germany, so Spain was just chillin' in the kitchen watching Italy cook while trying to keep England from touching anything. Luna smiled weakly at him. "Whoa, what happened chica?" Spain asked as she sat at the table. Italy tried to convey the answer through hand gestures, because England still hadn't removed the spell from him yet, so that Luna wouldn't have to explain. Too bad Spain's stupid, otherwise he would have got it without her having to explain.

"I feel and hit my head" She said, her voice weak and shaky.

"Oh! You fell, and what Italy just did was supposed to explain that? No bueno mi amigo, no bueno." Luna sat down, whimpering in pain as Italy put a heaping plate of pasta in front of her. She could tell it was filled with good feelings and healing energy. When she looked to question him, he just put a finger to his lips and pantomimed lifting a fork, telling her to just shut up and eat. Just taking the first bite she felt much better. Soon everyone was sitting at the table and eating pasta. Luna finished eating first, and Italy gave her a second plate while the others Started talking. Prussia choses then to remember the poor bastard he has tied up in his trunk, and goes to get him. Italy wakes him up, unties him and gives him pasta.

"Really, you put him in your trunk?" Luna chided Prussia.

"Yep, we did." He responded. "It was France's idea."

Luna shook her head and sighed. Italy finally got tired of not being able to speak, and started smacking England across the head repeatedly until he took the spell off of him. England then binds the young man's power and puts him to sleep. At this point, France ties him up again and is going to go put him back in the trunk, when Italy smacks him too and puts The man in England's room.

"Damn Italy! I've never seen you smack people around like that before." Luna chuckled at him.

Italy explains quickly. "If I can't make any noise for long periods of time, I start to remember bad things that I don't want to see anymore, and it scares me."

"Ah I see." Luna smiled at him. "Say Italy, what do you do when, your past comes back to haunt you?"

Italy thinks for a moment, as if judging whether to tell her the truth or not, and tells them. "Well, I just hit myself really hard on the head until it goes away again, and when that doesn't work, I jump off a cliff." Seeing how surprised everyone is at this he explains. "Because we just regenerate instead of dying, our brains reset. Any memories that were there get re-buried until they come back again."

"Well... I don't get that choice. If I jump...I die..." Luna said with a sigh. Her mind was racing because of seeing Akio again. England could tell where her thoughts were laying, and it seemed to darken her eyes with fear.

"Well now," England starts. "I suppose I've given America enough of a head-start by now." Saying this got everyone's attention. "Earlier today, Luna and I had found a young girl in a library, who is the same as the young man you had in your trunk, Prussia. She is one of America's citizens, and he has decided to try and protect her."

He gets a watch out of his pocket and starts writing times on a sheet of paper. "As you will remember from the time when France tried to protect one of his, and Canada as well, the time limit is 24 hours from the time that the plan is enacted, for either us to find them again, or for them to stay in hiding and win. If they win, Russia will have to track her down himself, as are the rules agreed upon by the united nations."

France takes the sheet from England. He points to the first time on the sheet. "It has been five hours already, that leaves us with only 19 left. Better get going!"

Luna nodded agreement. "Understandable" She said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ve~ So what will the teams be? I don't want to do any fighting, not with her..." Italy trails off, thinking of the poor girl he had only just met.

"I dont care who I am on." Luna said while looking at Spain, France, and Prussia. She asked them, "What about you guys?" Prussia, France, and Spain start giggling like little schoolgirls at what Luna had just said, but managed to compose themselves enough to specify that France and Spain would be with Italy, and that Prussia would go with Germany, England, and Luna.

Luna nodded as the teams were agreed upon, writing them down. "There we have it." She stood and stretched, adding, "Oh, and the next time you three giggle at me, I will make sure you experience every ounce of pain I can give you." She chuckled darkly, as they all gulped simultaneously and muttered, "Yes ma'am." Meanwhile, Germany and Italy started looking through nearby airport video surveillance footage for England's car.

"He thinks he can hide her, but we have the best tracker in the world here with us." France said, looking at the wolf demon beside him.

England pipes up. "Actually, I helped them a little bit this time." Everyone looks up from what they're doing and he continues. "I let America use my car to take her away, remember? It's a magic powered car, so it doesn't leave a trail of any sort." By now everyone's starting to get a little angry at England. He keeps talking. "If America is any kind of smart, which I know he is, he'll take apart the engine to cause a magic explosion. An explosion like that would keep ANYONE from finding their tracks for at least 3 hours."

England looked around at the faces of the countries around him, judging how to say the next part. "I'll be able to track them after the 3 hours, but no one else will be able to for a month after the bomb is set off, not even Luna." He pauses and stands to add more meaning to his next words. "Be careful about considering me a traitor and leaving me here because of this. You might just lose that way."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "What made you want to help them like this?"

England answers calmly. "I decided to help him because I didn't help France or Canada, in fact I was the one who tracked them down mainly. I feel that I owe it to him to try." Luna growls at him as he finishes talking. "Now I will not help them though, they have all they need." And with that he left the room, calling back to them. "I'm going to get ready for the tracking spell. I just need a few things from the basement."

They all nodded, not quite so happy that England had made tracking them so much more difficult than it had to be, as Germany woke up and came downstairs. Prussia immediately gets up and glomps him. "What? Br-bruder get off of me!" Prusia drags him to the table, and Italy puts a plate of pasta in front of him.

"Ve~ I'm glad you're ok Germany! Now eat up, we have to chase down America and Vesuvius soon." Luna nodded and watched the two brothers with a smirk. England comes back into the room, holding a strange array of items and jars. France looks horrified at the contents of one.

"Angleterre, is that... " England cuts him off.

"Yes, yes they are pickled eyeballs. Do you have a problem with that?"

Luna shivered with disgust. "Why the hell, do you have eyeballs in your basement?"

"Why is everyone so surprised at this?" England sat and started organizing the, things, on the table. "I am a mage after all, and eyeballs are just one of those things that mages have." He looks around for a second and adds, "Where did Italy go?"

He had literally just run out of the room when England walked in, carrying such disgusting things. Luna stood, "I'll go find him." She walked out and found him in the living room, shaken and whimpering. She held him close. "Hey, are you ok now?"

"Ve~ nooo..." He says, trembling in her arms. "That is, and will always be one of the things I will never be able to accept. People should just let the dead rest." He hugged her back tightly.

"Shh... You don't have to go back in there. Just stay here and calm yourself." They continued hugging for a few minutes, until Germany called them back into the kitchen. Italy goes reluctantly and doesn't look at the table.

England starts chanting an incantation, and the room fills with a violent blue light. The two groups suddenly find themselves transported to a large parking lot, right next to England's car. The hood is up and the engine is missing. England sighs. "Well, it seems that he did follow the plan I thought he would." He pauses and adds, "Although he didn't detonate it around here. He must be waiting for us to actually find a trail first."

They all turn to Luna, and Prussia says, "Well, it looks like you're up Luna." She nodded and ran off, hopping into the air and landing on top of the building. She broke into the vent system and disappeared. All the countries looked very surprised for a moment, and then just walked into the building normally to start gathering information from guards and camera footage.

As Luna crawled through the vents, she spotted two people with America's and the girl's sent. She used her walkie to contact England. "Hey, I found them. They're in the line for luggage checking."

England replies quickly. "That's strange, I would have thought he'd be flying his private jet... Make sure that they aren't look-alikes please. He could have left false trails." _I did give them a 5 hour head-start… _England thinks.

"I know its them. They smell exactly the same." Luna replies. "The airport is very busy, and they are just about to the front. America is smart enough not to use his private jet. He is trying to fool us by making us believe he is still in the country."

"Alright, fine. But approach them very carefully." England continues quickly. "If he sets that bomb off in your face, you won't wake up until next week. Remember that I haven't bound her powers yet either, so try not to scare her. We're on our way."

Luna jumped down from the ceiling as discreetly as she could, got closer to them, and carefully approaching them jabbed his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Gotcha!"

The man turned around and, surprised said, "Wow! I guess that man wasn't crazy after all." He took off America's jacket and said, "He just ran up to my wife and I, and gave us these jackets. He said that some people would be following him." The man took Vesuvius's jacket from his wife and handed them to Luna. "He also left you a message on a sheet of paper. It's in the right side pocket of the girl's jacket. Good luck to you!" The man and his wife then walked away happily.

Luna had reluctantly taken the jackets from him and called England on the radio. "You were right, he left a fake trail... Get over here. He left us a message." Luna went back to find England with a sigh. "Damn. His jet is still here, which means that he must have ran from the airport with her."

"Yes, yes." England states. "Well, let's see the note he left." Luna searches through the jacket for the note, and reads it aloud when she finds it.

Imitating America's voice, Luna reads. "Ahahahaha! You fell for it! I bet it was Luna that found those two huh? Anyways, good luck finding us. We should be half a world away by now! I set off a magic bomb while we were on the way, so now you shouldn't be able to find us! Ahahahaha! Bye!" Luna growled as she finished reading. "What an arrogant bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

England sighed and started drawing a teleportation circle. "Suppose it's back to square one then." He said. they nodded. England chants the incantation and they were all teleported to a small park in Paris, France, as he rudely pointed out when they got there. England replied, extremely annoyed at the frog, "Well, that circle was supposed to take us to where their trail had disappeared. The bomb covers a thousand-mile radius, so we can assume that if we go 2,000 miles south of here, we'll be able to pick up their trail again." England started looking for which direction is south. "We should end up somewhere in Africa, although Luna won't be able to find them if they don't leave the affected area." They all nodded and Luna sat down on a nearby bench. "So, I am technically useless then."

Germany looks at her for a moment. "Nien. I don't think so. If England can find the trail, you still have the strength and force to help capture them. You're not useless."

Italy nodded in agreement and pats her on the back. "Si! If anyone here is useless it would be me bella! I don't want to see her hurt, so I'll refuse to fight them. You would have to threaten me to make me."

Luna looked at Italy and nodded with a sigh. "So, what the hell do we do now?"

"England is very good with this kind of stuff," Italy starts, "He will find them soon. We should be able to get them by the time limit!" He looks to Germany and asked how much time is left until the deadline.

Germany checks his watch. "Well, it has been about six hours since they left, so there's about 18 hours left."

Luna nodded and stood. "Since we currently have no plan, we might as well go get something to eat." Italy agrees immediately and starts looking at the street signs to find the main road.

"Italy! Wait! We can't just walk around willy nilly right now!" England yells after Italy as he starts walking down a side road with Germany and Luna. France pats England's shoulder as he passes him, telling him not to worry, and then runs after the group to join them. England looks down, mumbling to himself, "Well, at least I'm not alone." Until he looks around, to find that Prussia and Spain also went off somewhere. _God damn it_… He thinks to himself. _We could have left right away to find them, but now they've all gone to God knows where!_

Luna sighed as she and and Germany followed after France and Italy. Luna held an expression of boredom on her face for a while before looking at Germany. "So, should we ditch them as well?" She said, nodding towards Italy and France. "C'mon, let's go and find a place to eat, on our own. At this rate I will never get to eat." As she said this, her stomach growled.

"Nien Luna." Germany said as they caught up to the two. "That would be rude." Germany doesn't look at her when he says this, he just keeps walking. Luna starts walking faster to get in front of France and Italy, to try and keep them on the task of finding food.

Luna sighed and stopped after a while, blocking the rest of the group from walking. "Fine then. Since none of you actually want to look for a restaurant or something, I am going off on my own to find food." She drew a circle under her feet and teleported away. She was gone before anyone could get a world off.

"Hmm. Well, it seems that she has at least been studying hard on her magic." France said after a long moment of silence.

"Ve~ But where did she go?" Italy worried. "The only one who can find her if she gets lost like that is England, but he's not here either…" Italy trails off and Germany just keeps walking.

"She will find her way back, eventually. We just have to be patient." Germany pointed out. The group continued walking for about 15 minutes before finding a restaurant.

Luna had landed on a building only about a block away from the group, and started to jump across the rooftops. A blissful smile played across her lips, as she felt the wind against her face. Her hair trailing off behind her as she jumped building from building. _Its been a while since I did this…_ She thought as she stopped right on top of a building across the lane from a cute little restaurant. Sniffing the air, she jumped down into a small alley way and walked out into the lane, and then went inside. The restaurant smelled heavenly, especially to her heightened senses. She happily sat at a table and waited for a waitress to come by and take her order. A few minutes after she did get her order taken, Germany, France, and Italy walked in. Spotting her, they came over to sit by her. Luna smiled and twirled her hair, loving the feel of her silky soft locks on her cheek.

She looked at Italy, Germany and France and smiled. _I have a lot to be thankful to you for, Akio… If it wasn't for your awful abuse… I wouldn't have been able to meet these amazing people… That is one good thing you have done for me, even if it was unintentional._ Luna thought as they sat down. "I already ordered my food, so you guys will just have to wait. Oh, and France, don't flirt with the waitress please, she is married." Luna gave France her usual warning glare.

"Oui, oui. I shall abstain." France replied, not looking at all like he was telling the truth. To enforce his promise, Luna knocked him out before the waitress came back, and ordered for him. He woke up by the time their food got there, however he was on the phone with England when she got around with their food, so he wasn't able to talk to her. "Too, bad." He said when he had hung up. "She was very pretty."

"What we you and england talking about, big brother France?" Italy asked as he started eating. "You were talking for a while."

France gave a light laugh. "Oh, nothing much. He accused us of abandonment of an ally, namely him. It seems that Prussia and Spain also left him alone in the park." Luna laughed a bit, commenting on just how much that proves that no one wants to be around him. "Oui, that is true. he was complaining quite a bit, and he told me that he had called and spoke to America."

"What!" Luna yelled. Quieter now, so that the entire restaurant couldn't hear her, she started the interrogation. "What do you mean he called America? Isn't that against the rules?"

France managed to get her to calm down. "No, It's not. America's phone is untraceable, so it wouldn't endanger his plan to answer it. Besides, England might know a bit more about where he could be now." He said. Looking down at the dish in front of him, he gagged. "Lu-Luna? Why would you order me spiced frog's legs?"

By now Luna couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "Because you need to learn a lesson about lying to me." Luna laughed so hard she ended up falling out of her seat and onto the the tile flooring, clutching her aching sides as she tried to control her laughter. Italy and Germany laughed along with her, as France actually tried to eat the spicy food. He had gotten the fourth bite down before he started gulping down water.

"Oh no! You should never drink water to quell spicy food big brother France!" Italy said as France literally almost fell on the floor, screaming from the pain of the spice on his tongue. "Here, drink this." Italy said as he handed his glass of milk to France. "Dairy is a lot better for spice than anything else."

France drank almost half the cup before putting it down and thanking Italy. "Do you want to switch meals with me big brother?" Italy offered. France was literally staring at the food as if it were possessed by a vengeful spirit, purely bent on causing him pain. "I like spicy foods." Italy said, taking the dish from him and placing his own before him. "Here, It's Chicken Parmesan."

Luna only laughed more at France's reaction to the spicy froggy legs. It caused her to fall on the floor, with tears running down her face as she clutched her sides again from the ache. "Oh god I wish I had my camera. I could film this and put it on Youtube." Luna said as she got back up after 5 straight minutes of laughing. "France, you are so much to fun to torture! Hahaha!" Luna said with a smirk.

Germany nodded in agreement. "Ja, you should have stayed awake or you wouldn't have suffered so much while eating that." Germany said in a voice hoarse from all the laughing.

It seems that Italy really does like spicy food, as France watched in extreme fascination from Italy eating the spicy food, and not even reacting in any way to the spice. "When did you get into spicy foods Italy?" France asked as they were all finishing their meals.

"Well, I've just always had a good sense of taste, I guess." Italy replied. "It's never bugged me." France leans back in his chair, lost in thought. After Germany pays the bill, (He lost rock, paper, scissors.) they leave the restaurant and start walking back to where they last saw England, getting a call along the way from Prussia and Spain. They just wanted to say that they were on the way to the meeting spot, and would be there soon.

Luna sighed as she walked behind Germany, lost in thought and looking up at the brightly colored sky as the sun was just setting over the horizon, creating a beautiful and romantic glow for the city of love. She smiled and looked at her friends and crush. _Life has never been so good to me, for I am happy._ She thought. Noticing that she was falling behind, she quickly caught up with the rest of them. Walking in step with Germany for a while, looking up at him with a smile. _Yes, everything will be perfect soon...for good this time_. She thought as she listened to the sounds of the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile, on a plane flying south, America looked over at Vesuvius, who was breathing into a paper bag and looking out the window at the earth rushing below them. "Hey, are you holding up alright?" He asked her. _We've been on the plane for a few hours now, and she's still on the verge of hyperventilating._ America thought to himself. After a few seconds, he spoke to her again. "I'm sorry, Ves. I should have asked if you were afraid of flying first." He scoots closer to her on the bench they were sharing, in the cargo bay of a military shipping plane.

She puts the bag down to take his hand off her shoulder. "Alfred, where are we going?" She looks at him intensely. "I don't want to go to anymore weird places." She mumbled to him, her voice quavering.

America dodges the question. _Best to keep her mind off of that._ "So, what state are you from?" He asks her, a curious smile on his face.

"Wh-what? Why are you asking me that? At a time like this?" She stuttered.

"Well… You're an american, right?" America pauses while she nods her head. "Well then, what state do you live in?"

She waits a minute before answering. "I'm from Wisconsin."

"Oh! So you're a cheese-head?" America asks.

She looks at him for a moment, stunned. "Well, yeah. I guess I am." She says after a bit.

"So, do you like the Green Bay Packers then?" America keeps probing her for information, trying to keep her calm.

"Kinda. My family cares more about football than I do. A lot more."

"I love football, I try to play it with my brother Matthew, but he can never catch the ball and he always tells me to relax, but unlike him I could never love moose and drag my ass as much as he does day by day," America laughs and she laughs with him for a little bit. "Of course, he always get mad when I say stuff like that, and tried to hit me." America chuckled as he was looking ahead of him. "So have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"No, i'm an only child." She replied, a somewhat sad look on her face. "Unfortunately for me, that means that I have to fulfill both of my parents wishes and dreams. That's why I go to a private school that has it's own dorms and everything. My dad wants me to become a doctor or scientist, but my mom wants me to be a lady like her grandmother, so they compromised and sent me to Northern Prep School." She stopped talking, looking out the window for a moment. "How old are you, Alfred?" She asks.

"Why don't you tell me how old you are first?" He avoided the question.

"Hmm. Fine, I'm 16, and you?" She gave in.

"I'm 19." America replied. They both jumped as they heard the engine stall and shut off. "We must be landing," America said. The plane came to a complete stop on the tarmac of a small airport. Now, America isn't stupid. He knew that the others would think he would go to his home in Washington DC, but instead he was in Rwanda, in Africa, where he had a safe house that he had built to get away. He was sure that no one knew about it. "Hmm… Well, we're here. The bus will be here soon, to pick us up and to take us to my safe house." He said with a smile.

Vesuvius looks at him very confused. "Where are we?" She asks.

He decides to tell her. "Well, right now we are in Rwanda, a micro-state in Africa. We have to go to a safe house I have here to get another plane, however this time I'll be the pilot." He smiles and starts thanking the Rwandan military guys for bringing them there, then takes her hand and makes her get on the bus with him.

After a few minutes on the bus, she asks, "Hey, where did that car engine part you had go? Did you leave it on their plane?"

America nods. "Yea, I had turned it into a bomb and set it off while we were flying. Don't worry, it was just to jam the radar of anyone who would try to follow us." She looks surprised for a little bit, but then just drops it after a few minutes. _Its been almost six hours since we left… and only about a half an hour since I set off the magic bomb… We only have two and a half hours to get to Madagascar, to my real safe house, but I still have to leave a false trail…_ At the thought of leaving false trails, America remembered something. "Oh, by the way…" He said to get her attention. "I'm sorry for taking your jacket from you back then, I'll make sure that you get it back, or I'll get you a new one."

Seeing the girl nodding her head at him, he gently took her hand in his and helped her out of the bus. There, a Jeep was waiting for them. Along with a red-haired woman who, by the bulge in her stomach, was obviously pregnant. "Good to see you back again, Mr. Jones" She said in only slightly accented English. On her light tan T-shirt was a name tag that said 'Mina'. "I hope your trip was comfortable" she said.

Vesuvius looked from the woman, to America, and back to the woman again. "Mr. Jones?" She asked incredulously. "What's going on here? You get another country's military to do you favors, and you have safe houses in Africa, of all places, and you know how to fly a plane? Are you really just 19?"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, and plus I built this house just last year." He said with a grin on his face. Mina smiled and yawned a little, rubbing her eyes. Her arms bumping into her shiny red hair. "Well, if we want to get a move on, then we must get going." She said, getting in the driver seat and waiting for them.

Vesuvius reluctantly gets in the back of the Jeep. "Do your friends know where you're taking me?" She asked America.

"No. They don't." He replied. "That was the entire point of me taking you away from them." He stops talking and watches Mina drive for a while, then asks her if she has a cell phone.

"What? Yea, I've got one." She takes it out of her pocket. It's a Samsung Galaxy III.

"Can I see it for a moment?" America asks. She complies, handing it over to him. "Alright," He starts explaining. "One, I'm adding myself to your contacts. Two, I'm making it untraceable to our government, as well as the rest of the world. Also, you now have a free international calling plan." He fiddles with it for a moment. "You're welcome" He says as he hands it back to her.

They arrived at the safe house a few minutes later.

Mina started the jeep and began to drive down the dirt road, dirt flying everywhere around them as she quickly drove away from the small house. America watched as she drove off, then made sure there was no one else in the area before pulling Vesuvius into the house. "Wait here, I'll be right back." he said to her, leaving her in the living room. She looked around the room, while America went and got the next plane ready.

Once everything was all ready he went back into the house to get Vesuvius. "C'mon, it's time to go again." He told her as he was walking her out to the plane. Then his phone rang.

"Yo, Jones here... Oh, hey Iggy! Did you find my note?" Vesuvius stood listening to him speak to whoever 'Iggy' was. They talked for a few minutes. "Yea, I know, right? Well that was the reaction I was trying to get out of her." America gloats. "Huh? You're all alone? What, did they all ditch you to find someone who could cook?" He pauses to listen for a second and burst out laughing. "Hahaha! They actually DID? Hahaha! Well, dude I don't know what to say to that, you're on your own with this one." Another pause. "Why don't you call Francis and complain to him? Yeah, bye. Good luck dude." Turning back to Vesuvius, he hung up and said, "Ok, now it's time to go, C'mon."


End file.
